1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular wheel accessories. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective cap for covering the lug nut and bolt or stud for attaching a wheel rim to a car, truck, bus or the like. The invention further relates to a spring clip for inserting into a protective lug nut cover.
2. Technology Review
Numerous types of lug nut caps or covers have been developed over the years. Many caps are designed to prevent corrosion of the vehicular wheel parts which they cover. Other covers prevent unauthorized tampering with or removal of the lug nuts which secure a wheel rim on a vehicle. Still other covers serve a purely decorative or ornamental function.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,301, there is shown a domed cap made from rustproof metal. The base of this cap includes an inwardly extending flange for permanently securing onto a vehicular lug nut during final die forming. U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,289 shows a lug nut cap having a base portion which seats flush with the top of a nut secured on a threaded bolt. The domed body of this cap covers only that section of bolt protruding outwardly beyond the nut. The domed body includes prongs, or a separate clip, for engaging the threads of the bolt section covered by this cap. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,558, there is claimed a unitary wheel cover comprised of five unthreaded cap members disposed in a circular array with spring-like means connecting adjacent cap members. The capped wheel nut of U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,806 includes a conical base for seating in a depression on the axle hub of an automobile. The wheel nut, itself, is permanently encased in its own corrosion-resistant cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,704 shows a protective cap having a closed end with inwardly projecting ribs for engaging the threads of a bolt or stud. These ribs prevent dislodging of the cap by axial movement. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,462, there is claimed a plastic cap for protecting a polygonal lug nut assembly. The inner face of this cap includes two sets of axial profile webs, one set adapted for sliding the cap over a hexagonal nut during installation; the other set adapted for frictionally locking the cap onto its hexagonal nut.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,465, there is shown a plurality of knob fittings for covering nuts of a hub cap mounted on the recessed, drive axle wheels of a truck or bus. These knob fittings snap mount directly over the lug nuts which they cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,273 claims an attachment for detecting removal of the wheel nut covered by this attachment. An internally-threaded member secures an outer shroud of this attachment to a vehicular bolt or stud. The capped wheel nut of U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,070 secures to the outside of a vehicular lug nut using silicon-based adhesives. Such adhesion avoids the corrosion that occurs at the weld points of prior lug nut assemblies.
U.S Pat. No. 4,775,272 shows a representative "long style" wheel nut cap. The sheet metal exterior of this cap welds to the lower edge of a hexagonal nut for preventing moisture from entering the cap. The protective nut cap of U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,555 includes a radially-disposed, continuous groove along the lower edge of its inner surface. An elastomeric member, or O-ring, rests in this groove for engaging the angled points of the lug nut covered thereby. The locking nut cover of U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,305 includes a stainless steel outer shell, a hexagonal head portion with a plurality of square lugs extending inwardly from this head portion, a smaller, integrally-formed cylindrical portion, and a molded plastic insert with spaced depressions for receiving the hexagonal head portion.